


stages of grief

by rainmcfae



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainmcfae/pseuds/rainmcfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five conversations Thor and Loki have, and six words left unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stages of grief

**one**.

Thor is the one to lead him to his cell. When they reach it, Loki brushes by him without a glance. He walks to the center before he turns and stares at Thor.  Thor stares back, his eyes pained.

 “It did not have to be like this, brother. This is not you.”

Loki’s laugh is sharp, fractured; he hopes the pieces cut deep.

“What do you know of what I am?”

_You never knew me at all._

**two**.

Thor returns, fool that he is. Sometimes, he speaks. Other times, he merely stands and stares.

Loki does not speak a word.

One night, Thor enters in a furious whirl of red and silver, Mjolnir clasped in hand. Loki notes idly that he seems to be stumbling, but he barely has time to think further before Thor is roaring.

“We were _happy_ once, Loki. We were brothers, and you have _ruined_ it. And for what? For some petty revenge, for your _imagined slights_ —“

Loki snarls and rises, stalking to the glass. “My _slights_ are far from _imagined_. You speak of happiness when all I remember is loneliness and rejection. Thor, the Thunderer, the warrior, the best loved, and Loki Liesmith, the Trickster, left to trail in his footsteps and act his foil. Perhaps you have always been blessed with light, but all I have ever been is your shadow, used only to make you shine all the brighter. When will you realize, _Odinson_ \- the happiness you speak of was mere illusion, built on empty _lies_.”

“Brother-“

The sound Loki makes is one of rage.

“I’m not your brother. _I never was_.”

 **three**.

It takes five weeks for Thor to return again. Loki is surprised he held out so long.

He walks forward until he is mere centimeters from the glass, his hands pressed against it.

“Brother, please.” Thor’s eyes are wide, desperate, searching, and Loki thinks, _fool_. “Tell me what I can do. Tell me how I can fix this.”

_Too late._

Loki stares back with impassive eyes. Eventually, Thor leaves.

**four.**

"Brother."

Thor looks tired, nothing like the shining, electric god he is meant to be. He is heavy rain and dark, rolling clouds, and Loki thinks viciously, _good_.

There is the faintest hint of a tremor in his voice. One short word and an uncertainty almost too slight to be noticed, but notice Loki does, and he _knows_. Thor is steadfast and strong, but no one is unshakeable. Sometimes all it takes is one well-placed strike to bring even the mightiest of warriors to his knees.

“Do you remember, _brother_ , what I said to you before your coronation?”

 _Never doubt that I love you_.

“ _I lied_.”

 **five**. 

“You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you.”

 _Ah_ , Loki thinks. _Finally_.

( _And if his chest feels just the slightest bit hollow, well._

 _No one will ever know_ )

 “When do we start?”

**six.**

_I will always love you, brother._

 


End file.
